Question: Omar has walked his dog for a total of $54$ miles since he started walking daily. He has been walking $6$ miles each day. For how many days has Omar been walking?
Solution: The number of days that Omar has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $54\text{ miles} \div 6\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $54\text{ miles} \div 6\text{ miles per day} = 9\text{ days}$